


The King

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [20]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Random & Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short, sensless peoem about a king.





	The King

Whose king is that? I think I know.  
Its owner is quite angry though.  
She was cross like a dark potato.  
I watch her pace. I cry hello.

She gives her king a shake,  
And screams I've made a bad mistake.  
The only other sound's the break,  
Of distant waves and birds awake.

The king is powerful, pretty and deep,  
But she has promises to keep,  
Tormented with nightmares she never sleeps.  
Revenge is a promise a girl should keep.

She rises from her cursed bed,  
With thoughts of violence in her head,  
A flash of rage and she sees red.  
Without a pause I turned and fled.


End file.
